fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exiled to Sea
Exiled to Sea is a first-person survival game by Midnight Pulse Studios, where you play as a prisoner sentenced to an island far from society for your crimes. Story Day 1 starts, you arrive on the island by ship. You expect to be given some kind of weapon or supplies by the guard who escorts you out, but he gives you nothing. The ship departs, and you are left to yourself. Luckily, you find a hatchet buried in the sand nearby. There is an unmarked note on the other side of the island, if you don't find it by Day 6, you will be directed to it on the minimap. It's stapled to a wooden pole in the sand, making it stand out. You read the note, and it tells you how all the prisons were full and the people protested against the death sentence. With very little options, they had to send off prisoners while telling everybody that they were in newer, high security prisons. You can tell this note wasn't left for you, but for a previous convict that was left here as its very water stained and wrinkled. Gameplay You play as an unnamed convict, on a large island with plenty of vegetation. You use the hatchet at the beginning to chop down trees (with falling physics that can destroy things it lands on) to harvest wood to begin building shelter. There is wildlife, but it is recommended to let them breed when possible, as cutting off your food supply would be fatal. Your HUD shows health, hunger, and stamina. Health can be regenerated slowly over time by not being damaged and having hunger over 40%. Hunger can be filled by eating food, and Stamina can be refilled by sleeping or not sprinting. The HUD also has a minimap similar to the Monster Hunter series, with added fog of war. Character Customization can be done through the Main Menu, although it is not needed in Singleplayer. Difficulties There are 3 difficulties *Hard: Tougher enemies, darker nights, adds Thirst bar which requires a water filter (you will lose health by drinking salt water). The fog of war on the minimap is heavier. *Intermediate: The way its meant to be played. Everything stays the same as its written. *Easy: Very little fog of war, enemies die faster, and bars go down slower. Crafting After cutting down some trees, you can make a workbench which you can use to make more tools and building materials, such as a Bow or a Foundation to build on. You can unlock blueprints by gaining experience. Blueprints give you more complicated things to make, such as bigger furniture or mechanics. Events Random events can occur, such as *High Tides can destroy things close to the sea, such as buildings. *Military Helicopter Crashes can occur rarely, giving you powerful weapons and metal to scrap. Can only occur after Day 20. Multiplayer Drop In Co-op is available at any time through invite or opening your game to random players.